A display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying a picture, such as a character, a number, a symbol, a photo, or an image formed by a combination of at least two of a character, a number, a symbol and a photo. At present, display apparatuses can be divided into rigid display apparatuses and flexible display apparatuses. The flexible display apparatuses have the advantages of good impact resistance, strong shock resistance, light weight, small size, and convenient portability, and have drawn wide attention.
A flexible display apparatus generally includes a flexible substrate, a display device formed on the flexible substrate, and a flexible encapsulation layer for encapsulating the display device. When fabricating a flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate is generally formed on a rigid auxiliary substrate (such as a glass substrate), then a display device is formed on the flexible substrate and the display device is encapsulated by a flexible encapsulation layer. Then the flexible substrate is separated from the rigid auxiliary substrate, thus a flexible display apparatus is obtained.